thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Florence
'''Florence '''is a major foe of The Barney Bunch. She is a major member of The Anti Barney Bunch. because she is a female. ]] She appears on The Magic Roundabout on BBC1 & Friends with Hullabaloo and Custard from BBC2. Unlike her Irish neighbours (Wanderly Wagon) next door, Florence lives in 'modern' 60s Britain. She is too young to listen to beatles music due to her age (grammar school age. Majority of beatles fans are teenagers). Instead, she plays with Doogal and Zebedee, 2 other members of The Anti Barney Bunch. She is the daughter and only child of WWII survivor and Late Night Line Up (a show Florence shouldn't watch) presenter and a model, actress and singer. In November 2015, she made a sequel to one of Mordecai & Rigby's videos (Spyro Doomfire & Junko Enoshima get grounded. the plot is where the girls try to go see the 2015 Jem and the holograms movie on its third weekend, but found out it closed after 2 weeks/14 days due to bad reviews and the staff forced them to see the peanuts movie. the girls got grounded and snoopy is awarded for his bravery). In Florence's version, Monica De Sousa beating Snoopy up with Samson and in the end of Florence's version, Spyro Doomfire & Junko Enoshima decided to go see Spectre (see Why this trash? starring Inotoko Ikeman). Mordecai & Rigby got grounded by Farfour and Moomintroll on behalf of Florence, Monica, and Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby People Florence Likes * Her Parents * Paul, Basil, and Rosalie (as seen in the opening/closing to the magic roundabout in every episode) * Doogal (1965) * Mr. Rusty * Zebedee * One Direction * Bowser Junior * Hullabaloo and Custard * Her US Pen Pal, Lucy Van Pelt (A Member of The Anti Barney Bunch and founder of The Snoopy Haters Club, the 1960s answer to The He Man Women Hater's Club durring the depression) * Snoop Dogg * Astro Junge * Astro Bambino Maschio * DA BEAR (NTV) (who keeps calling her Margote when her name is actually Florence) * Tomorrow's Pioneers (a show Inotoko Ikeman hates) * Definitely Not The Peanuts * Definitely Not The Peanuts Movie * The Driving Nazi * Bowser Junior * Time 4 Bed * Astrid * The 40 Year Old Virgin * Kadee and her pet parrot, Skittles * Farfour * A Hussein Allahmas * TVNP * The Anti Barney Bunch * The Inotoko Haters * The Flying Dunce * Monica De Sousa People Florence Dislikes * Ian Brady * Myra Hindley * Kray Twins * MTV * FUTV (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4K3C4IRfL4) * Fifty Shades of Grey * Violent & Adult TV Shows on BBC after her show is over. (Ex: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIsv-I4_8o0 , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKiWcTg5cg0 , etc) * Pornos (BBC Airs it, but Florence never watches it) * Snoopy (including his candle) * Freeform (because of Snoopy and his candle being the mascot) * Paul McCartney * Bowser * Inotoko Ikeman * Inotoko III * Formlibre (Freeform en Espanol) * The Flying Ace Stuff She gives to Inotoko Ikeman zebedee.jpg Candies on bikes.gif Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg Category:British Category:Barney's Enemies Category:Enemies of The Pajanimals Category:Stepashka's Friends Category:Living People Category:People that Barney never sees Category:Homophobes Category:Inotoko's Foes Category:Children Category:Feminazis Category:Tied up people Category:Almost Killed People Category:Enemies Category:Friends of Nicolas & Pimprenelle Category:FALR Haters Category:BNLP fans